


Dance Stars

by xo_Ramat_xo



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Chenji if you squint, Dance Team, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, No Smut, Private School, just Jeno being whipped for Jaemin for 7 chapters, just a little, renyang if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_Ramat_xo/pseuds/xo_Ramat_xo
Summary: Dance stars is the biggest high school dance competition in Korea and Jeno, a star member of Great oak dance team has teamed up with another star member, Jaemin for a duet performance. There's just a little problem. Jeno ghosted Jaemin ten years ago...and the latter isn't ready to forgive him yet. Sparks fly during their practice...and they can both feel the chemistry. Will they be able to move past obstacles and find love and dance?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another new nomin fanfic from me😄😄!!!! I hope you enjoy this one as well and please leave kudos and comments about it.
> 
> Enjoy reading💕!!!!

Great Oak Senior High was part of a family of schools. Great Oak Kindergarten, elementary and junior high school. It was a private elite school; it’s building large and brooding like an old castle. Rumour has it, the building was originally a castle. The students consisted of the children of the members of elite society in South Korea and as part of their way of being elite, the students in the school had been students of Great Oak from kindergarten. People rarely transferred in or out, except the moved to another country or went bankrupt and couldn’t afford the school lifestyle.

Lee Jeno was part of the former. He had attended Great Oak kindergarten and primary, but his family moved to the U.K. when he was ten and just moved back six years later. It was the first day of senior high school and usually, Jeno would be comforted knowing he wasn’t the only new kid, or that he was transferring on the first day of the year, but not this time. He was probably the only new kid and these students have known themselves all their lives so no comfort there.

“We’re here,” Jeno’s mum said as she parked the car. Jeno stared out the window trying to calm his nerves. “Have a great day at school honey.”

“Thanks, mum.” Jeno turned and let his mum kiss him goodbye on the cheek before stepping out of the car. He waved until he couldn’t see her again. He took a deep breath and turned to face a new chapter of his life. 

Students were all around the lawn, talking, playing, meeting friends. Everyone was wearing the uniform, a navy-blue blazer with white trimmings and black pleated skirts or trousers. Jeno was glad that his mum had gotten him a uniform beforehand because he would have really hated to be the centre of attention, walking around without one.

Jeno found his way to the teacher’s office without asking anyone and here was a boy standing outside the office. He looked a bit hesitant to knock on the door. He looked up as Jeno approached and asked. “Is the first-year teacher’s office?”

Jeno shook his head. “I think so but I’m not sure either. I just transferred here.”

“Oh really?” The boy’s face lit up. He had a weird accent; he was probably not Korean or someone who lived outside Korea all his life. “I just transferred as well. I’m Huang Renjun.”

That name sounded Chinese. Jeno shook his hand. “I’m Lee Jeno, nice to meet you.”

The door opened at that moment and a man stepped outside. He looked at them and looked at a paper in his hand. “Lee Jeno and Huang Renjun?” The boys nodded. “Come in.”

The office was huge and had only five teachers in it. They all had their own mini office; Great Oak was on a different level.

“I’m Kim Hyun jong, but you should call me Mr. Kim. I’ll be your homeroom teacher.” The man who brought them in said and offered them seats. He gave them a form to fill. “You need to write about you basically and also pick your electives. Every student must join a society, or a sport, so think about that.”

They filled the form in silence for a while before Mr, Kim spoke again. “Jeno, I see that you were a student here six years ago?”

Jeno nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Well, a lot of the students are still the same from then so you can make friends with them again. Help out Renjun as well, so he won’t be lonely.”

Jeno nodded again. After filling the form, they were taken to their homeroom class. The students were all over the place an Mr. Kim had to call order before they settled down.

“These are newly transferred students, Lee Jeno, who attended this school six years ago and Huang Renjun, he’s from China.” He turned to them. “Introduce yourselves.”

The students stared at them in wide-eyes interest, it was rare to have new students. 

Jeno went first. “HI, I’m Jeno, I’m pretty easy going and friendly. Look forward to spending time with you.” His words sounded calm, but his heart was racing.

The class clapped and Renjun went next. “I’m Huang Renjun, I’m from china and getting used to things here. Nice to meet you all.”

They clapped again and the teacher told them to seat at the only empty pair of seats at the back corner.

Jeno felt the stares as he went to his seat but tried to ignore it. He tried to remember Mark’s voice, telling his to be confident and stand straight, not to cower, and did his best.

Class continued as usual. The students and teachers had good rapport, showing off that they knew each other. Luckily, the teachers didn’t make Jeno and Renjun stand and introduce themselves every period, they just acknowledged their presence.

When a short break came, students filtered in and out of the class and Jeno could sense he and Renjun were the subject of many whispers. Some students even resorted to peeking at them from the windows.

“I’ve never received such attention from being new before.” Renjun said to Jeno with a small smile who returned it. Renjun seemed like a nice person, though Jeno didn’t know him very well, he just made Jeno feel comfortable.

“Hey there,” They looked up to see a smiling boy waving at them. He sat in the seats in front of them. “I’m Chenle.”

Jeno remembered him. Chenle had always been a friendly type and he was friends with all the Chinese people in school which explains why they were never really friends before. Even today, he must have heard about a new Chinese transfer student which is why he came.

“Hi.” Renjun said giving Chenle a look. “You’re Chinese?”

Chenle nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, nice to meet you both”

“Hi,” Jeno replied. “I remember you.”

“Really?” Chenle seemed surprised. “I don’t remember you though, we were really curious about you since you used to go here.”

Jeno shook his head, wondering who ‘we’ was. “I was a bit of a loner then, I didn’t talk to anyone.”

“Are you still a loner now?” Chenle asked with a teasing tilt to his voice.

Jeno smiled. “I’ll try not to be.”

Chenle is the only one who came up to talk to them, but people mostly peered at them from the windows. Jeno didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help himself from keeping an eye out for a familiar face, just one particular face.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Renjun asked when classes resumed, “You keep looking over at the window every time someone passes.”

Jeno opened his mouth to deny it but instead, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Renjun seemed to sense something in that answer because he didn’t press the issue. He just nodded.

Classes resume shortly, but Jeno’s mind wandered…to six years ago.

\---

_Jeno had grown up introverted and socially awkward so he didn’t have any friends. At ten, he had never had a real friend, preferring to spend his time playing video games or dancing. It was at this time when Na Jaemin entered his life. Jeno had already known him, they were in the same class. Jaemin was one of the people who everyone seemed to want to be his friend, he was bright, easy going and cheerful. Even the teachers loved him._

_Thinking back, it was probably because the teacher wanted to help him out of his shell, but Jaemin had suddenly became his seatmate. He had smiled as he sat next to Jeno. “Hi.”_

_“H-Hello.” Jeno stammered out a greeting, Jaemin had seemed like the sun, too bright, way too bright for him._

_They were told to draw their partners. Jeno took care and tried to capture Jaemin’s brightness in his drawing. But Jaemin laughed when he saw it. “I’m not yellow Jeno-ah. And I’m not this round.”_

_“I w-was trying to d-draw your b-brightness. You’re like the sun.”_

_Jaemin looked up at him and smiled. “You’re cute.”_

_Jeno had never been called cute by anyone who was not his family, hearing those words made his heart skip. He blushed red making Jaemin laugh._

_Jeno begun to look forward to coming to school for the first time. Jaemin always talked to him and never seemed put off by his short answers or stammer. Jeno slowly became comfortable with him and began to come out of his shell. He no longer stammered, but even matched Jaemin’s long sentences._

_One day, Jaemin asked, “Why don’t you go out play with the rest of us?”_

_“I’m not good with big crowds. I prefer to stay inside.”_

_And since that day, Jaemin stayed in with him during recess sometimes. His friends dragged him out a few times, but he always made an effort to stay in and keep Jeno company. When Jeno asked, Jaemin replied. “That’s what friends do.”_

_\---_

Jeno was brought out of his thoughts by the bell and Renjun. “It’s time for lunch.” Jeno nodded and packed his stuff away.

“How’s it going?” Jeno asked, as they walked down the corridor.

“Learning in Korean is a bit challenging, and completely different but I’ll just have to try,” Renjun replied. “My parents got me a tutor as well.”

“That’s great. Can I share your tutor? Learning in Korean is a little hard for me as well.” Jeno joked, though he wasn’t really.

Renjun giggled. “Anytime.”

They approached the cafeteria, Jeno opened the door and was about to step in when someone bumped right into him. Instinctively. He grabbed their arm and waist to keep them from falling.

“I’m so sorry, I was in a-” The boy stopped, as he looked up at Jeno’s face, his face frozen in shock. Jeno’s mind went blank as well as he recognised the boy he was holding.

“Jaemin, come on.” The boy who was behind them said impatiently and pulled Jaemin from his grasp and they disappeared around the corner.

Na Jaemin. He looked exactly the same, only older. And he had blonde hair now

Jeno stared at the empty space for a while before Renjun shook him to reality. “What?” he asked dumbly.

“What are you looking at?” Renjun asked. “Do you know him?”

Jeno nodded slowly, “I do.”

Jaemin didn’t come back to the cafeteria, Jeno knows because he kept an eye out. He didn’t see the boy Jaemin was with either. Classes resumed but Jeno couldn’t focus, he kept playing different scenarios in his head. He saw Jaemin’s expression, so he definitely remembered him. What if he wanted to be friends again? What if he didn’t? Both options were a bit scary for him.

Jeno had a free period, one Renjun didn’t so he did what any new friendless student would do and he went to the library. He felt he might as well start homework now, so he can have more time for games and dancing later on.

Jeno dropped his stuff in a corner of the library and went off to look for the reference books.

Jeno was looking through the bookshelves when he heard the familiar voice, it was deeper and had a small drawl to it but Jeno would recognise it anywhere. “Jeno?”

He was startled and flinched, turning sharply to see Jaemin behind him. He had an incredulous look on his face, like he couldn’t believe Jeno was there. “Is it really you, Lee Jeno?”

Jaemin’s voice had lost the childish sound but still held the addictive cheerfulness. Jeno nodded and tried to smile but grimaced instead. “Hi Jaemin, nice to see you again.”

Jaemin did not smile and stepped closer. Jaemin had been taller than Jeno in the past, he had always looked up to Jaemin but now, he was slightly taller. Jeno suddenly felt like a stranger, he missed a lot out of Jaemin’s life.

“What the hell, Jeno? Why did you just disappear like that? Without saying goodbye?”

The angry reaction was not a scenario Jeno had thought of and it confused him. “Are you upset?”

“Upset?” Jaemin scoffed in disbelief. “I thought we were friends, best friends even. How do you think I felt to find out that my best friend moved away without telling me? And you ask if I’m upset? I was sad, disappointed and worried. I wondered if it was something I did, something I said. But no matter what, I deserved a goodbye.”

Jeno was shocked, he didn’t expect this at all. “I- I thought y-you wouldn’t care.”

Jeno realised his mistake after he said it and Jaemin’s face changed. “I thought our friendship meant more than that. I guess you wouldn’t have cared if I had left without telling you. Was it because of your feelings? Did you not see me as a friend anymore because I couldn’t return them? Did you not care about me?”

“That’s not what I m-meant.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Jaemin stepped away, and Jeno wanted to reach forward but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. “I was just sad to lose a friend. Guess I was the only one.”

Jeno watched helplessly as Jaemin walked away, unable to follow him. Because if he did, what would he say? Jaemin was right. Jaemin was always right.

<>

Later, that night, Jeno was lying in bed thinking about Jaemin’s words. He hadn’t been able to do much after meeting him in the library. Jaemin’s words rang through his head. He had left six years ago, thinking it was the best for him and Jaemin but now, after hearing Jaemin’s words and how he felt, he realised he made a huge mistake.

Jeno sighed and turned to lie on his side. He was turning it over in mind when his phone rang. He reached for it; it was a facetime call from Mark. He picked it up but dropped the phone.

“Hey.”

 _“Lee Jeno!”_ Mark sounded excited over the phone _. “Do you think I called you to look at your ceiling?”_

Jeno groaned and propped the phone up. “You’re always so loud.”

Mark ignored his grumpiness. “ _How was your first day at school? Make any friends?”_

“Yeah, one. He’s also a transfer student, he’s from china.”

“ _Two transfer students, falling in love. I approve of that relationship.”_

Jeno ignored that. “How’s school without me?”

_“Boring, I miss you.”_

“I miss you too.” And he really did. He missed his life in London, his friends, his dance team.

Like Mark could read his mind, _“So does your school have a dance team?”_

Jeno nodded. “I saw it on the list of clubs, should I really join?”

Mark scoffed. _“It’s a dance team, of course you should. I hope you’re not hiding and cowering over there? I’ve told you to be confident and proud.”_

Jeno sighed. When Mark starts nagging it takes a while for him to top so Jeno just interrupted him. “Yes mum, I’m being very confident. I talked to a handful of people as well, but I think I’ll stick with Renjun, we click.”

Mark nodded _. “I like that spirit. I’ve got to go now but make sure you try out for the team okay?”_

Jeno hums. “I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an introduction chapter and it gets more engaging as it goes on. Leave a kudos and Comment to let me know what you think!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jeno and Renjun were discussing clubs and societies to sign up as they walked into the cafeteria. Jeno looked around to see if Jaemin was there but he wasn’t at the cafeteria yet.

“What do you think about the dance team?” Jeno asked Renjun.

“You dance?” Renjun asked and Jeno nodded. “You can try out; they have try-outs today. I might join the music club though. I can’t dance that well.”

Jeno nodded in understanding. “That’s a pity, I wanted us to be in the same club.”

Renjun was about to reply when someone called him name across the cafeteria. Renjun turned and Jeno looked as well. It was Chenle. Chenle gestured to the two other guys he was with and they made their way towards them.

“Do you know them?” Jeno asked Renjun, who nodded.

“I met them yesterday in the library. Chenle introduced me.” By this time, they had reached their table.

“Hi, guys.” Chenle greeted with a huge smile as they both sat at the table. “These are my friends, Lee Donghyuck, we call him Haechan and Park Jisung. We’re in a different class from yours.” Donghyuck was a boy with a handsome mischievous face and he looked like he was always teasing others, in a good way. Jisung gave them a shy smile, he looked like a giant baby.

“You’re ridiculously good looking.” Haechan said straightforwardly to Jeno who blushed furiously as he choked on air. Jisung and Chenle laughed and even Renjun cracked a smile.

“We were talking about clubs to join,” Renjun said, “Tell us which clubs are good.”

“What were you guys thinking?” Haechan asked

“Jeno was thinking about the dance team and I was thinking music, something instruments related.”

“I’m in the dance team.” Jisung said.

“The dance team is the elite team,” Haechan said, his voice seemed like it was teasing. “You have to be really good to join; people try out every year but there’s rarely anyone who makes it. And their captain drills them like crazy.”

“Are you good?” Jisung asked Jeno who nodded immediately. Everyone smiled up at his display of confidence but Jeno didn’t mind. If there was one thing he was confident about, it was his dancing ability.

Talk flowed on the table easily as Haechan and Chenle gave Renjun tips about the music club and Jisung gave Jeno tips about the dance team.

Jeno was listening to something Jisung was saying when his eye wandered, and he saw Jaemin. He was seating a few tables from him on the largest table with a bunch of people. Jaemin was smiling and talking animatedly and all of a sudden, he was all Jeno could see. Jaemin was arguing with his friend, the same one from yesterday, about something and even though Jisung couldn’t hear it, he looked so passionate about it. he had a lot of gestures and his face showed exactly what he was thinking, same as six years ago.

“What are you looking at?” Jeno heard Haechan say but was too slow in removing his gaze since Haechan had already turned. “Na Jaemin? Or Liu Yangyang?”

Jeno hurriedly shook his head. “Neither, I was just zoned out.”

Haechan hummed like he didn’t believe Jeno, but he seemed to drop it. He said instead, “They’re both in the dance team.”

Jisung perked up, this was new. “Jaemin dances?”

“Hah! You were looking at Jaemin.” Haechan exclaimed making Jeno’s face turn flaming red. It caught the attention of everyone else.

“You were looking at Na Jaemin?”

Jeno tried to find words, “Not necessarily, he was just very expressive, and I was intrigued. That’s all.”

“Hmm,” Chenle hummed. “Jaemin rejects a lot of guys so you might not want to go down that road. He’s only dated one guy.”

“I know.” Jeno said without thinking.

“How?” Haechan asked. “Didn’t you just transfer? He dated him years ago.”

“Jeno was a student here in primary school.” Renjun interrupted. “No one knew him then though, he kept to himself.”

“Oh, I thought you looked familiar.” Jisung said. “Didn’t you hang out with Jaemin a lot then?”

Jeno was surprised Jisung remembered him. Even his classmates didn’t but a student he’d never spoken to then, did. He nodded to answer Jisung’s question. They seemed to notice he was uncomfortable, so they changed the topic.

“To answer your question,” Haechan said. “Yes, he does dance. He’s been in the team for a while.”

\---

_“What’s your dream Jeno? Jaemin asked once as they ate ice cream at a store in their neighbourhood. They lived in the same estate._

_Jeno hummed. “I’m not too sure. My dad would want me to learn about the company though.”_

_“How about a dancer?” Jaemin smiled. “I like boys who dance well. lately, I’ve been obsessed with EXO’s growl.”_

_Jeno grimaced. “They’re old.”_

_Jaemin pushed him slightly. “I said I liked the song not them.”_

_“But you do like them.” Jeno teased and Jaemin pouted._

_“I’m not playing with you anymore.”_

_Jeno laughed. “So, what’s your dream?”_

_“I don’t have one.” Jaemin replied. “Just to live life peacefully and enjoy it. But I’ll probably have to learn about my parent’s business.”_

_They sat in silence for a while before Jaemin spoke in a low sad voice. “My parents are fighting again.”_

_“Oh no.” Jeno glanced at Jaemin to see him looking depressed. His smile was gone, and he was now poking at his ice cream. Jaemin rarely got sad, he brushed things off all the time, so Jeno seeing Jaemin look so down was foreign to him. He didn’t know what to do._

_“I think they are going to get divorced, and it makes me scared. They’re supposed to love each other forever. What if I end up like that in the future? What if I can’t find happiness?”_

_Jeno couldn’t think of words to comfort Jaemin so he reached forward and held his hand instead. Jeno's silent way of saying he was there for him. Jeno made a promise with himself then, he would grow up and marry Jaemin, and he would make Jaemin happy forever._

_\---_

Later that day, Jeno went to the school dance studio for try outs. There were a few people standing outside. Jeno wondered if Haechan was really right about the team being hard to get into since the grand total of people trying out were five.

They were finally let in, and it seemed the whole dance team was there to watch the try outs. He caught Jisung’s eye and he gave Jeno a thumbs up. He looked around but Jaemin wasn’t there. His friend, Yangyang, wasn’t either.

“Hello everyone,” A handsome student said, calling everyone’s attention. “My name is Lee Taeyong, the captain of the Dance team. This is my deputy, Ten.” He gestured to another student next to him.

“Dancing is about your technique, how you express the music and having fun. We’ll be going for competitions this year, so I need people who are not shy to dance in front of an audience. Which is why, auditions are usually in front of the whole team. And we will announce new members when we’re done. Any questions?”

There were none, so they moved on. Jeno had never been nervous about dancing. He was a good dancer and he knew it, he never felt shy to let people see him dance so this didn’t mean much to him. However, he knew some people cave under pressure. Everyone who was auditioning, and some members of the dance team were present. It must be nerve wracking for the others.

They were all supposed to prepare a minute long choreography. Jeno planned to use one he had made some time ago and just waited for his turn. There was no feedback or expression from the team members or captain when the people before him performed. They were trying to be intimidating.

Jeno went last. He plugged in his phone for the music. Halsey’s Gasoline was his music choice, and since he was doing a choreography, he had made a while ago, he was able to be relaxed during the moves and pay more attention to his facial expression as his body remembered the moves.

He finished and looked up at the dance team. Jeno and Jaemin were smiling widely and giving him thumbs up. Jeno even caught a slight smile on the captain.

The auditions ended and thirty minutes later, only Jeno was chosen as a new member.

“There’s going to a be a party hosted by me on Friday, and the whole dance team is invited. It will be a good opportunity to meet the rest of the team and bond. You can bring your friends.” The captain said before everyone was dismissed.

Jisung came up to him immediately. “You’re so good, I was surprised. Welcome to the team.” He said and shook his hand.

“Thank you.” Jeno smiled enjoying the praise.

Renjun got into music club successfully and they all had a mini celebration.

Jeno told his mum as soon as he got home, and she ruffled his hair and kissed his face. She was always proud of him no matter what he did. He also called Mark and told her, she was really happy for him and went on and on about how she wasn’t surprised and knew he was a great dancer.

The school week went by quickly and Jeno learnt some things, Jaemin was in a different class form his but they had the same free period in which Jeno was likely to see the other in the library. They were both in the dance team as well. Jaemin’s best friend was Yangyang and his friendship squad consisted of Yangyang, Ryujin and Yeji and they were the most popular students in school. Jaemin had joined the dance team a year after Jeno left. Jeno had finally seen Jaemin dance, he was really good, amazing Jeno since Jaemin couldn’t dance at all six years ago. Jaemin was also avoiding him, which wasn’t hard to do as he was avoiding Jaemin a little. He was being a coward, but he couldn’t find the courage to talk to him and set things right.

Jeno formed a good friendship with Renjun, Haechan, Chenle and Jisung. Mark and his mum were proud to hear it.

School didn’t seem like it was going to be too bad.

<>

Friday night came and Jeno made plans to go to the event with Renjun and Haechan. Chenle and Jisung had separate plans They would come pick him up and bring him home. Jeno put effort into dressing up, not because Jaemin would be at the party it was the first time he would see Jeno outside of a uniform but because he simply wanted to look good.

Renjun messaged him, announcing his arrival so Jeno left his room. His mum was watching a movie and she waved as he walked past her. “Have fun.” She called out.

Jeno gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t wait up for me.”

Renjun’s car was parked outside his house, a fancy Audi. Jeno hadn’t learn to drive yet, so he gets driven by his chauffeur but he didn’t want to add to his workload so he told Renjun to come pick him up. Haechan poked his head out of the passenger seat window and screamed. “Lee Jeno!!”

“You’re so embarrassing.” Jeno groaned and got into the back seat.

“My baby’s finally here, so let’s go.” Haechan yelled and Renjun just smiled before starting the car and driving off. As Jeno and Haechan got more comfortable with each other, the latter started to show his annoying and loving side by showering both him and Renjun with kisses and pranks. Jeno secretly liked it but always acted like he didn’t.

They arrived at Taeyong’s house. It was huge, like a mansion. Jeno lived in one those fancy modern houses but this one looked like it came right out of an old book.

The event was already in full swing. People were on the dance floor, and the music really loud. It was like any other party Jeno had been to except there was a bar.

“Let’s go get a drink.” Jeno and his friends pushed past everyone and they walked to the bar. Renjun ordered for them and Jeno didn’t know what he ordered, nor did he really care. He was looking around to see if he might catch a glimpse of Jaemin.

They sat the bar for a while before Renjun and Haechan left to dance. The only genre Jeno didn’t dance to was house party music, so he sat somewhere and watched everyone dance and have fun. A couple of people came up to him to talk, or flirt. Jeno talked for a while before they moved on.

Jeno had started to think Jaemin wasn’t going to show when he saw him. Jaemin was on the dance floor with his friends, dancing and having fun. He had glitter in his hair and all over his face, it made him look like a fairy in a way.

“Are you going to stare creepily at Jaemin all night?” Haechan teased, making Jeno jump.

“When did you get back?”

“Just now.” He handed another drink to Jeno, and the latter suddenly had a thought.

“Who’s going to drive us back?”

“We’ll call a driver, don’t worry your sweet head.” Haechan said. He sat with Jeno until they finished their drinks and then convinced Jeno to go dance. Jeno was tipsy enough to finally concede.

The night went on, and Jeno was actually having fun. The alcohol made him let loose and the spent hours dancing and drinking with his two friends. However, it didn’t last for too long, Jeno needed some air so he stepped out the back door.

The night air was crisp and fresh, and it sobered him up a little. There was a swimming pool, and Jeno could make out someone sitting at the edge, their feet in the water. Jeno was about to go back inside when he noticed the blonde hair and glitter. It was Jaemin.

Jeno made a decision and walked towards him.

Jaemin looked up and saw him approach but didn’t say anything, he just looked back down. Jeno hovered behind him, “Jaemin?”

Jaemin looked up at him and patted the space beside her. “Join me.”

Jeno took off his shoes and rolled up his jeans; he sat and put his feet into the pool as well. The water was cold enough to make him hiss softly. Jaemin chuckled and handed him a liquor bottle.

Jeno took the bottle, he briefly wondering where he got it, and took a swig. “What are you doing out here all by yourself?”

“Sometimes, I just want to chill for a bit and think.” Jaemin replied. He took the bottle back and drank some more. Jeno turned to look at Jaemin’s face properly and he looked flushed, he was drunk. “I think I was a bit harsh with you earlier. You didn’t deserve to be chewed out for a decision you made years ago.”

“I deserved it.” Jeno replied. “But I want you to know our friendship meant a lot to me. You were my first friend, and that holds a special place to me.”

Jaemin smiled. “Thanks for that.”

They sat in silence for a while before Jaemin spoke. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything, I’m still your friend.”

“My mum hasn’t been home for a long while. I think she prefers the company of her boyfriend to mine. I haven’t heard anything from her in almost six months.”

Jeno remembered seeing news about Jaemin’s parent’s divorce a couple years after he left. He had been really worried about Jaemin then. He had to hold himself back from searching Jaemin up on social media to check up on him. Now, hearing the pain in his voice, Jeno wished he had.

“What about your dad?”

Jaemin shrugged. “I haven’t seen him since the divorce, not like I saw much of him before.”

“I’m sorry.” Jeno said. Jaemin took another swig from the bottle, and at this point, Jeno was starting to get worried. “Will you be able to go home drunk?”

Jaemin giggled, actually giggled, like one of those girls in movies. “There’s no one at home to scold me if I do.”

“How are you going home? With Yangyang?”

Jaemin shook his head. “We took a taxi here, so it doesn’t matter how we get home.” Jeno reached to grab the bottle but he pulled it away and stood up. “Don’t be such a party pooper.”

Jaemin giggled again, that sound was doing things to Jeno, and decided to start running around in circles and screaming. It was kind of funny.

“Come, sit. Before you fall in the pool.” Jeno said and held a hand out. Jaemin took his hand and tugged to pull him up instead.

“Dance with me.”

Jeno let himself be pulled up. Jaemin set down the bottle before setting Jeno’s hands on his waist and put his arms around Jeno’s neck. Jeno froze, his hands hovering around Jaemin’s waist not knowing if it was really okay. Jaemin seemed to sense his hesitance and stepped closer, tiptoed to lean against his ear and whispered, “I don’t bite.”

Jeno slowly let his hands rest on Jaemin’s bare waist, he was wearing a cropped top. Jaemin rested his head on Jeno’s chest as they moved slowly in contrast with the EDM music they could hear from the house.

“You know,” Jaemin muttered, his voice muffled a bit. “After you left, I regretted not accepting your feelings. I always wondered what would have happened if I had said yes to you then.”

“Jaemin-”

“But it wouldn’t have been fair to you if I had done that. I didn’t know my feelings then but now I do. And I know I would say yes if you asked me out right now.”

They had stopped moving now. “Jaemin, you’re drunk.”

“That’s why I have the courage to tell you this.”

 _Jaemin is going through a rough time and he is under the influence_. Jeno kept repeating those words to himself and finally pulled them apart. “Why don’t I take you home?”

Jaemin smiled, closed his eyes and passed out.

No matter how much Jeno shook him, he wouldn’t wake. He had to carry Jaemin to one of the chairs, go look for his friend, Yangyang who was drunk as well, and then help them both get a taxi. Jeno was all sobered up after that, so he shot a text to Renjun and Haechan saying he left first and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked this chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy😸

_“I have a surprise for you.” Jeno dragged Jaemin into his room._

_“Oooh! I love surprises.” Jaemin replied as Jeno sat him in a chair and took out his laptop. Five minutes later, the intro of EXO’s Growl played from the speakers and Jeno started to dance the choreography._

_Jaemin watched, amazed as Jeno got the moves down perfectly, even his expressions were on point. Jeno danced to the whole song and when he was done, Jaemin clapped with so much excitement but Jeno noticed his eyes were teary._

_“Did you like it?” He asked nervously._

_“This is the first time someone has listened to something I said and put this much effort for me before, so I love it.” Jaemin answered, his voice shaky with emotion._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah.” Jaemin leaped from his seat and pulled Jeno into a hug. “I love you Jeno.”_

_\---_

_“Sweetheart,” Jeno’s mum started as they sat down to dinner. It was just the both of them, his dad was always busy. “Your dad has been transferred to the UK branch, and we’ll have to leave in a month.”_

_“Leave? To the UK?” Jeno asked startled, “Isn’t that a whole other continent? What about Jaemin?”_

_“I’m sorry baby.” His mum said but Jeno shook his head and stood up from the table._

_“No way! I’m not leaving. I’m not leaving Jaemin.” With those words, he ran to his room and hid under the covers._

_The thought of not seeing Jaemin every day, not seeing his bright smile made Jeno sick to his stomach and it was that night that Jeno realised it. He loved Jaemin._

\---

Jeno woke the next day feeling like a zombie. His mum had placed a glass of water and aspirin beside his bed and making a mental note to thank her later, he took it, feeling better after. He picked up his phone, and checked the time, it was three in the afternoon. He was about to switch it off when he saw notifications from Instagram.

Jaemin.xoxo followed you.

Jaemin.xoxo sent you a message

_‘hey’_

Jeno felt his tiredness almost disappear. He quickly unlocked his phone and opened the app.

_-Hi, how’re you feeling?_

Jaemin replied almost immediately.

_-I could be better._

_-I wasn’t feeling too great yesterday, hence the too much drinking._

_-sorry for troubling you._

Jeno wondered if Jaemin remembered what happened, the things he said, but Jeno couldn’t bring himself to ask. There it was, his old friend cowardice.

_-It’s fine, I didn’t mind it._

_-You were cute._

Jeno wanted to slap himself after that last message.

_-I remember I said some things yesterday_

_-about us._

Jaemin did remember.

-Yeah, you did.

_-I should apologise._

_-I was drunk, and I didn’t know what I was saying._

_-I don’t know what came over me._

_-I’m sorry._

That was a shot to Jeno’s heart. He had been telling himself the same words that Jaemin just said but hearing it out loud or ‘seeing it’ was painful.

_-Don’t worry about it_

_-I figured as much._

_-I really want us to be friends again though._

_-I miss us._

_-It’s been six years, but I think we could make it work again._

Friends. That was all Jeno would ever be and he had to accept it. Even then and now.

_-Sure. Friends sound great._

<>

Jeno was on his way to the library, during his free period. He figured he could use this time for schoolwork since the dance club was meeting after school three days out of five and they met on Sundays as well. Jeno could tell that from now, his life would pretty much revolve around schoolwork and dance.

He spotted Jaemin standing outside the library doors, texting someone. Jaemin and Jeno had been hanging out during their shared free period since Monday. He’d been pretty serious about them being friends again.

Since Jaemin was popular and had a lot of friends, it was hard to hang out with him all the time so naturally, their shared free time and dance practice became their time.

“Hey,” Jeno used his hand to cover Jaemin’s phone to get his attention. “You’re here early.”

Jaemin smiled at him before locking his phone. “Hey Jeno.”

“Let’s go.” Jeno moved towards the door but Jaemin held him back.

“How do you feel about ditching the rest of school?” Jaemin asked. “Let’s go watch a movie”

“Oh, but I’ve got some work to do though.”

“It’s not urgent work, is it?” Jaemin pouted, giving Jeno the puppy eyes and talking in a whiny voice he probably thought was cute. “We always hang out in the library, let’s go do something fun.”

Jeno closed his eyes and turned away jokingly. “I’ll go if you stop talking like that.”

“Yay!” Jaemin literally jumped and dragged him out. Jeno wondered how they would get past the front security but wasn’t too worried since Jaemin seemed like he’d done this before.

Sure enough, the security men let them pass without a word. Jeno suspected some bribery going on but he decided not to think too much about it.

Jaemin called his chauffeur and took them to his house so he could get changed. Jeno just took off his blazer and tie. Jaemin brought him another jacket, it was his dad’s, so it was a little big but at least he didn’t look like a student.

“What are you feeling? Horror? Romance? Thriller?” Jaemin asked as they stood in the almost empty theatre.

“You pick, it’s fine with me.” Jeno replied. “Why don’t you go pick a movie and I’ll get us some snacks?”

“Alrighty.”

Jeno didn’t know what Jaemin liked so he bought everything. A large popcorn, nachos and hotdogs with sodas.

It turned out Jaemin had picked a horror film, and Jeno is super scared of them but he couldn’t say that, so he just followed Jaemin into the theatre. It was a weekday afternoon, so the theatre was practically empty, which was even scarier.

“Will you be okay?” Jaemin asked, amusement in his eyes. Jeno suspected he did this on purpose.

“Definitely,” He replied, showing no weakness. “I can take it.”

Jeno couldn’t take it.

He resorted to closing his eyes to prevent him from screaming and making Jaemin laugh at him more than he already was.

They went to dinner afterwards, a pizza place and Jeno tried not to dwell too much on how much it seemed like a date.

They sat waiting for the food and Jaemin was telling him about life after he left.

“Yangyang and Ryujin transferred right after you left and that’s how I became friends with them. Hyunjin and I dated for a year and then we broke up. Nothing dramatic, we didn’t like each other anymore. Truthfully, I don’t think I ever liked him that much. What does a ten-year-old know about love?”

Jeno found it ridiculous that they ended like that. Hyunjin had spoken as if he would love Jaemin forever. Jeno should’ve heard Jaemin’s opinion about Hyunjin before acting rashly, then he might have noticed that he wasn’t serious and might have stayed back. He could’ve avoided the whole situation.

“Anyway, Yeji is Hyunjin’s sister so that’s how we met. She was also friends with Yangyang and Ryujin so we all became a group of friends.”

“So how and why did you join the dance team? You weren’t really interested in dancing when I left.”

“Well,” Jaemin seemed to hesitate before speaking. “Yeji, Yangyang and Ryujin joined so I figured I might as well.” The pizza came at that point with the bunch of sides they ordered. “How about your new friends?”

Jeno took a slice of the pizza, handed it to Jaemin before taking one for himself. “Well, Renjun and I bonded over being transfer students. We met Chenle and he introduced Jisung, and Haechan to us.”

“Hmm.” Jaemin chewed before asking. “Does Renjun have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?”

“What?” Jeno laughed. “He has neither. Why?”

“This is a secret,” Jaemin reduced his voice to a whisper and beckoned for Jeno to come closer. “Yangyang has a crush him.”

“Wow. From what I’ve seen, Yangyang is so chill and also good-looking. They’ll make a great match”

“I think you’re better looking.” Jaemin commented, like it was no big deal.

Jeno snorted. “That’s sweet, but you don’t have to say that.”

“I mean it.” Jaemin deadpanned.

Jeno saw that Jaemin was serious and flushed red. He ducked his head from the latter’s enthralling gaze. “Well…thanks…then.”

“You’re welcome.”

The rest of dinner was spent just talking about different things. Since Jaemin’s driver drove them about, Jaemin dropped him off at home and he insisted on walking Jeno to the door.

“This was nice.” Jeno said, feeling awkward because this felt too much like a date.

“Wasn’t it great you listened to me and ditched school today?” Jaemin beamed.

Jeno nodded. “Yes, it was. You’re the best.”

They stood awkwardly for a moment before Jaemin spoke. “Well, I’ll be off now. I’ll see you on Sunday for practice?”

“Yeah.” Jeno nodded. He watched Jaemin go back into his car and drive away. He went into the house. His mum wasn’t home, so the house was super quiet. Jeno went straight to his room and collapsed on the bed.

Sunday came and the team had all gathered for an especially gruesome dance practice and afterwards, Taeyong gave an announcement.

“Once again, I have registered the team for the biggest dance competition in the country, Dance Stars. I sent them a recorded performance and they called on Friday to let me know that we were one of the ten teams chosen to compete.”

The team cheered loudly at the announcement, excitement buzzing in the air. Dance stars was the biggest high school dance team competition in South Korea. That much Jeno knew, so he also knew that this was a very big deal.

“Vice-captain and I have choreographed the routine we’ll use for the competition. We’ll start teaching it Monday and we will appreciate everyone’s input. As always, there will be a duet performance, sexes don’t matter. If you’re interested, pick a partner and tell me my Monday. You’ll have to choreograph a dance by yourselves and show the team in two weeks. We’ll vote for the best duo and use the next two weeks to perfect the choreography. How does that sound?”

The team chorused an agreement. Jeno’s mind started choosing a partner. His mind went towards Jaemin, but Jeno didn’t think he would want to do it so that Jisung as his only choice. Not only was Jisung a prodigy and one of the best dancers but he was also the only person Jeno was close to in the team.

“This is my final year as Captain,” Taeyong said over the talk and people quieted down to listen. “And I would like to win this competition before I graduate. Let’s put our all into this and win it!”

Practise ended and Jeno turned to look for Jisung, but he was already talking to Yangyang. Jeno could hear Yangyang asking Jisung to be partners. Damn, he should’ve been faster. Jeno decided to ask Yeji then. Jaemin had introduced them and while they weren’t close, she was the only other person he talked to in the team, and he didn’t really want to work with someone he wasn’t friends with.

Yeji was packing her bag when she looked up to see Jeno approach. “Jeno, what’s up?”

“Hey,” Jeno smiled a little. “Do you want to do the duet thing with me?”

Yeji made a surprised face. “You’re asking me? What about Jaemin?”

“I don’t think he’ll be interested.” Jeno replied. “Do you not want to?”

Yeji shook her head. “It’s not like I don’t want to dance with you, it just feels like a lot of work and we also have to learn the team choreography and do schoolwork. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle all that.”

“Oh,” Jeno was disappointed but what could he do? “That’s fine. I’ll just ask someone else.”

“I’m sorry Jeno.” Yeji said. “You could convince Jaemin, I’m sure he will.”

“Nah, I don’t want to inconvenience him.”

By Monday, which was the next day, Jeno obviously still didn’t have a partner. He was contemplating giving up. He was heading towards his class and saw Jaemin leaning outside his classroom door.

“Hey,” Jeno said as he reached the blond boy. “What’re you doing here?”

“Waiting for you, of course.” Jaemin replied and reached up to ruffle Jeno’s hair but he avoided it with a pout. Jeno couldn’t let himself be treated like a child…that’s not how to break out of the friend zone.

“Why?”

“Do you have a partner for the duet yet? What do you think about doing it with me?”

Jeno must’ve shown his surprise on his face because Jaemin frowned. “Do you not want to?”

“No! I mean yes, I want to do it with you. I just didn’t think you’d be interested in doing it at all.”

Jaemin shrugged. “I just want to dance with you. I’ll leave all the technicalities for you to figure out and tell me later, I’ve got to go now, bye.”

And with a little wave, Jaemin was off to his class. Jeno couldn’t believe he was going to dance with Jaemin, he was starting to get excited. He rushed into class and sat next to Renjun.

“Guess what?”

Renjun was reading a book and didn’t even glance up when Jeno sat. “What?”

“I’m dancing a duet with Jaemin.” Jeno announced, his smile so wide his gums could be seen.

Renjun finally looked up at that information. “Congrats, you get to dance with the boy you like.”

Jeno’s smile froze. “I don’t like Jaemin, what do you mean?”

Renjun just raised an eyebrow. “Sure.”

“I’m serious.”

Renjun turned back to his book. “Hmm.”

Jeno was about to argue further but the teacher came in so he could only glare at the smiling boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter😸 At this rate i'll finish this one in a week. But I'm already planning another au so...
> 
> As usual, leave a kudos or comment if you liked his chapter💕.


End file.
